Trust Me
by Melanie-Says
Summary: (Sequel to Why Me?) Melanie has finally got her life together. She's living with Hikaru, well on her way of becoming a Psychologist, and is taking everything in a stride ever since her revelation. When new problems arise though, how will Mel take it? Will it be something that she can just get over with the help of her family, or will they be what breaks her again?
1. A Night To Remember

Trust Me

Chapter 1: A Night To Remember

Melanie's Point of View

"How was school today?" Hikaru asks me once I enter the dining of our house. It's been two years since we got married, and now we're both attending Ouran University. We still see the former host club members regularly, in fact, we have poker night every Saturday.

"It was great, just like every average day." I respond while going into the kitchen and grabbing an apple. I could soon feel Hikaru's strong grasp around my waist, and I tilt my head up to meet his eyes.

"So I'm guessing that even though we met up for lunch today, you missed me?" I ask him, giving him a quick kiss at the end.

"Of course. Every moment I'm not with you, is a moment I dread." He replies, letting his signature smirk crawl on his face.

"And the same goes for me." I say while smiling a bit. I was about to kiss him again, but then a maid came in.

"Master, Mistress, Master Kaoru is here to see you." She interrupts before bowing and leaving.

"I haven't seen Kaoru in such a long time, it's great to see him again." I say while leading Hikaru to the foyer. When we arrive, Kaoru greets us with a smile.

"So, how are the two love birds doing?" He asks, putting an arm around Hikaru's shoulder.

"We're doing fine, thank you very much." He responds, a hint of annoyance making appearance.

"Well that's great. Anyway, I just came back from our beloved parent's house..." Kaoru starts. I could see Hikaru roll his eyes. "... and they wanted me to pass on a message to you two." He continues.

"Whatever it is, I doubt it will be good news." Hikaru says flatly. I hit him a bit.

"Don't say that about your parents!" I snap.

"It's not my fault they like to mess with my life!" He responds. I give up and stare back at Kaoru, who shakes his head a bit.

"Mom said once you two have kids, you shouldn't let them call her grandma." He finishes.

"Seriously? Is this just a hint to say that we should hurry up with the baby making?" Hikaru exclaims.

"Well mom said it, so, yea." Kaoru shrugs. I laugh a bit. The twins haven't changed a bit.

"We'll get there one day, chances are we would both have had a bit too much sake that night, but nevertheless, one day." I answer. Kaoru smiles at me.

"Yea, sure. _Sake _is gonna be the reason you're pregnant." He teases. I sigh a bit, while Hikaru goes off.

"What do you mean by that?!" He yells at his twin, who was only enjoying the scene too much.

"Exactly what I said, you're gonna let impulses get the best of you." Kaoru grins.

"Are not! I would never take advantage of her!" Hikaru retaliates.

"I never said 'take advantage'; is there something you've been hiding Hikaru?" Kaoru snickers. My eyes pop open and my face goes red, something that Kaoru immediately sees. "So, you _are _hiding something!" Kaoru quickly states.

"Shut up Kaoru."

"Nope! Now I'm interested!"

"It none of your business though!"

"As your twin I find great pride in getting in your business!"

I start to laugh a bit, causing the blush in my cheeks to disappear as my nerves calm themselves.

"Hikaru, don't you think fighting is a worthless cause?" I ask him.

"Not when you have a twin as persistent as mine." He responds, then turns back to Kaoru. "Don't you have a girlfriend you can pester?!"

"I have a girlfriend, but not one that I can annoy. I would never do that to Sanae." He replies.

"Hey Kaoru, I think I'm going to go pay a visit to Sanae. Your sex life sounds _so _much more interesting all of a sudden." I mention before grabbing my coat, and slowly walking to the door. I quickly feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Okay! Fine! I'll bud out of your business!" Kaoru pleads. I turn around and smile at him.

"Why so serious, Kaoru? Do _you _have something you're hiding?" I question him, high fiving Hikaru for cornering his twin. Kaoru quickly checks his watch.

"Hey look at the time, I need to head home..." Kaoru trails, giving his brother a hug, and me a kiss on the cheek, but before he can head out the door, he turns back around. "Oh, and guys, don't forget that it's mom's award ceremony later, so get ready, ok?" He asks. I do a mental facepalm, while Hikaru does a physical one.

"Damn it, I forgot about that..." He mumbles.

"We'll be there." I reassure Kaoru, who then leaves. I start going up the stairs.

"If you need me, I'll be in the shower." I tell Hikaru before spending the next hour getting ready.

When I was finished, I was wearing a simple purple dress that reached my knees and was strapless, then I had a black blazer above it and was wearing some earrings that Hikaru gave me for my birthday last year. I put my curls up in a loose bun, letting some strands fall loose around my face, and as usual, refrained from using make-up until I decided that a little foundation never harmed anybody.

I walked back down the stairs, but stopped when I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"Mistress? You forgot your purse." She says while handing me my matching purse. I smile at her.

"Thank you, Mizuki-sama." I reply, she seemed a bit shocked, maybe because I was nice to her?

"There's no need to say thank you." She bows to me. Now is my turn to seem confused.

"But why? You're a human being who did something nice for me, it's only proper manners that I say thank you." I respond, raising an eyebrow when her face shows pure shock.

"It's because I'm a servant, this is my job. I have never had a mistress thank me before, and I highly doubt that it's inappropriate to start now." She answers. I shake my head.

"I don't like that word. Please refrain from calling yourself a 'servant', instead, try on 'helper'. Yes, I like that a lot better." I start mumbling to myself. Mizuki looked like she was about to faint from disbelief.

"Mistress..." She starts.

"I won't hear any refrains! You are a human and you shall be treated as one! How about I treat you to lunch tomorrow? Consider it a welcoming gift." I say while making my way down the stairs. When I reach the bottom, I can hear her call from the top:

"Thank you so much, Mistress!"

I turn around and smile. "No problem." I reply, giving a small wave to her before Hikaru shows up. I take his arm, and soon we leave to go to the ceremony.

When we arrive, I only take a step out of the car before I am engulfed in a hug by Yuzuha.

"Melanie! I haven't seen you in so long!" She exclaims. I hug her back, and smile a bit.

"I know! It's great to see you again too!" I reply. I can then hear Hikaru cough, someone got jealous quick. Yuzuha let go of me, and then goes up to her son.

"And of course I missed you. And Hikaru, there's something I need to tell you," She starts. Hikaru raises his eyebrows.

"What?" He asks.

"Thank you," She continues. Hikaru scoffs.

"It's about damn time I get some recognition!" He exclaims.

"for marrying such an awesome person. I would definitely adopt her if I could. This is the best thing you've ever done!" She finishes, pinching Hikaru's face, who's pretty pissed off now. I just laugh at the whole ordeal.

"So, now I know how much you love me. Thanks a lot mom..." He starts, I laugh a bit at his childishness, but then hug his arm and look up at him.

"You need to calm down."

"I am calmed down."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"I'm your wife, therefor I am correct."

Hikaru looks at me like I'm crazy.

"What?!" He exclaims, I don't think he recognizes that I was kidding.

"She's correct you know." Yuzuha buds in.

"No way! I'm right sometimes too!" He exclaims, but before anybody could respond, a tall man with dark brown hair and glowing green eyes comes up to our group.

"Well hello, Yuzuha! Who are these people?" He asks, giving a slight nod towards all of us.

"These are my two sons, Hikaru and Kaoru, my daughter in law, and hopefully my other daughter in law." She explains. She then turns back to us.

"Everybody, this is the man who decided that I would get my award tonight, Kurusaki Tomoya." She tells us. All four of us take a bow, and then Kurusaki makes his way up to us. He takes my hand and gives it a kiss.

"You look spectacular this evening, Mrs. Hitachiin." He compliments me. I blush a bit, but accept it gratefully.

"Thank you, Mr. Kurusaki." I reply. His face shows a slight sign of shock.

"You speak Japanese with an American accent, you're foreign?" He asks. I nod my head.

"Yes, I was born and partly raised in America." I respond. The man shakes his head, as if he is astounded.

"Interesting... Do you have a family business?" He questions.

"Yes."

What is it?" He asks.

"Health and medics, sir."

"Who started it?" He curiously implies.

"My mother."

"Hey look! Our table is open!" Hikaru points out, showing the way to the table. I just stare questioningly at Hikaru for a second, what a strange reaction for him.

I lean over and whisper to him, "What was that for?"

"The questions were only going to get more personal each round, it was only a matter of time before he criticized our union." He answers.

"Hikaru, I highly doubt he would have had a problem with our marriage." I respond.

"That may be how it works over in America, but here, the higher up you get, the more you are expected to marry someone within the nationality, by me marrying an American, I have pushed the boundaries of that." He coldly replies.

I shake my head, but when I look over to him talking to Kaoru and Sanae, I can see a different expression on his face, Hikaru was right.

"So now what happens? Are we just supposed to avoid him all night? He's an important person, we can't just screw him over like that." I question. Hikaru shakes his head before answering.

"I don't know what we're going to do, but I know that we won't have to see him too much as long as mom and dad are around." Hikaru explains. I grip his hand and he stares back at me, almost as if he didn't see that coming. I give him a kiss and reassure him that we'll be fine, which seemed to have calmed him down for the rest of the night, where even though we weren't successful in avoiding Kurosaki, we did manage to be careful in our choice of words, though his way of speaking seemed to stay kind of cold and snobbish to say the least.

After the awards ceremony is done, Hikaru and I met with his parents one last time to say our congratulations.

"You did good mom, you did good." Hikaru smiled at his mother, who gladly grinned back.

"Well I hope so, it sure wasn't an easy task getting this thing!" She exclaims while holding up her glass trophy.

"How about we go out for dinner tomorrow, you know, to celebrate?" Kaoru, who walked up to our conversation, urges.

"Sounds great!" Yuzuha answers. I let a almost silent yawn accidentally escape my lips, but it was enough for Mr. Hitachiin to notice.

"It seems like your wife is pretty tired, Hikaru, maybe you two should head home now." He says, motioning to me.

"Yea, I'm pretty worn out too, good bye guys!" Hikaru says before he is engulfed in a big hug by his mother.

"Bye bye, Hikaru. And remember, I love you!" She squeals, before giving him a motherly kiss on the cheek. Hikaru smiles and shakes it off before taking my hand and leaving the banquet hall.

As we entered the car, Hikaru slumped in his seat and I sat there staring at him.

"That was too long!" He whined.

"It was only three hours." I correct. Hikaru lifts his face to show me that it was the longest three hours of his life.

"Well, when we get home we can take our showers and go to bed." I reassure him. He just nods in agreement, not even saying something stupid or perverted. Wow, Hikaru must be really tired.

Once we arrive at the house, I am quick to get out of the limo and upstairs into the shower. When I hear a loud ring of thunder, I quickly turn off the water and get a towel to dry myself off, it was only then that I recognized that I had left my pajamas in the bedroom. I groan as I remember the first time that happened, of course Hikaru happened to be in an extra pervy mood that night. Why does this always happen to me?

I wrap the towel around my body, and quickly exit the bathroom into the master bedroom, I could see Hikaru at his desk, sound asleep against the hard oak surface. I go up to him and lightly shake him, almost as if I he was a baby and I didn't want to startle it.

"Hikaru, wake up." I start. All I get as a reaction is him flipping his head over to the other side. "Hikaru, you have to wake up." I say again, shaking him a bit more violently. He didn't even move an inch, which kind of pissed me off in a way. "Hikaru! Wake the hell up and go take a shower so you can go to bed!" I exclaim.

The look of bewilderment in his eyes as they flutter open was excruciatingly obvious; I had definitely given him a shock.

After he blinks a few times, sits up and rubs his eyes for a minute, he then realizes that all I was standing above him, and all I was wearing was a towel.

"What the hell? Why are you naked? Were we doing something and I fell asleep?" He asks me. I groan as he jumps to the most ridiculous conclusion so early after waking up.

"No, we weren't, and I forgot my clothes before I took my shower, that's why I'm wearing a towel." I correct him.

"So why did you wake me?" He questions.

"Because you need to take a shower, then we can go to sleep in our _bed." _I answer. He shakes his head in confusion but then does as he's told, and goes and takes his shower. I was waiting for him to come back, but sleep quickly overcame me before I could recognize him coming back and lying down next to me.

Imagine how unhappy I was when the sudden ringing of a telephone woke me up in the middle of the night.

I groggily open my eyes and search around for Hikaru. I couldn't find him, and I started to develop a massive headache, not being made better by the violent rain coming down on the windows of our room.

I start to walk out of the room and make my way to the stairs. I could see from the balcony that Hikaru was with a maid down bellow, who quickly handed him a phone. I don't know why, but the sudden ghastly aura coming from them worried me a little. Nevertheless, I made my way down the stairs, just to find that it was the same maid from earlier, Mizuki.

"What's wrong, Mizuki-sama?" I ask her. Her hands were just covering her mouth in disbelief and I could see a tear or two form in her eyes. She just shook her head, and then stared back up at Hikaru, who had finally gotten through to the caller.

"Yes, this is Hitachiin Hikaru." He answers into the receiver. After a moment, I could see his eyes grow wide, and the phone slips from his hand.

"Hikaru? Hikaru, what happened?" I question him. He doesn't say anything, and just stares again at the wall, but then picks the phone up again.

"What hospital?" He commands in the harshest voice I've ever heard him use. I knew something was horribly wrong then. I quickly latched my hands on Mizuki's shoulders.

"Mizuki! What happened?!" I order. She shakes her head, and I could barely hear her answer.

"Speak up!" I exclaim. She looks like the tears were starting to come out, I silently scolded myself for yelling at her, I forgot that she was new and that she was young, but soon her hands left her face and she started again.

"It seems that master Hikaru's parents have gotten into a car accident." She tells me, her green eyes looking up at mine. I didn't register it at first, and I never got the opportunity to as Hikaru started rushing to get some shoes. The only thing I could do is follow him, as his wife, I wasn't going to let him do this alone.

I rushed out into the pouring rain, not minding that I was still in my sleeping clothes, and quickly caught up to Hikaru, who spun around as I touched his shoulders.

"Mel! Go back inside!"

"No! I won't let you do this by yourself!"

"C'mon Mel! I don't have time for this!"

"So let's get going!"

Hikaru slightly groaned, but then we both rushed to the limo waiting for us, and as soon as Hikaru barked at the driver to go to the hospital, I started the interrogation.

"Hikaru, what? Why? How?.." I start. He just shakes his head.

"A drunk driver hydroplaned into the back of their car, causing severe damage." He answers quickly. My mind was jumbling up words and questions, I just couldn't seem to comprehend.

"Are your parent's wounded?" I ask. He shakes his head again.

"I never got around to asking, all I heard was the name of the hospital the ambulance was taking them to." He responds. I refrain from thinking of the worst case scenario, but the only question that was running through my head was 'What if his parent's got killed?'

I saw that Hikaru's hand was shaking, so I grabbed it with both of mine and put it into my lap, causing his head to snap from the front of the car, to me. His eyes are wide in not only shock, but terror; something tells me he was thinking of the same thing I was.

"Hikaru, calm down."

"How the hell can I calm down? My parent's just were in an accident!" He almost yells at me. His voice was getting higher, and his hands was shaking more violently each passing moment.

"Hikaru, please. Please just calm down for my sake." I plead with him. I felt him tense up for a moment, which I guess was an improvement, but that didn't necessarily stop his shaking.

"We're here." The driver calls from the front, and the next thing I know, I feel Hikaru drag me out of the car, and we started running through the ER waiting room, we were going so fast, we almost slammed into the receptionist desk.

"I'm here to see my parents, they were just in a car crash!" Hikaru commands of the lady. Her blue eyes turned around and look at us: the young couple, who just came running into a hospital, wearing our pj's, which were soaking wet.

"Considering that there has only been one crash so far, I'll guess that your parents are the Hitachiin couple. They're going through emergency surgery now, just wait." She responded. Hikaru slammed his fist down on the desk.

"But I have to see them _now!" _He yells at her. The people around the waiting room were starting to stare at us, and I try desperately to calm my mate down.

"Hikaru, please calm down!" I try, but I could see his jaw lock.

"You should listen to your wife, you need to calm down and sit down before I send you out of this hospital." The lady replies, the way she did it kind of surprised me though, it was as if Hikaru wasn't the first person to storm in here and demand things. I try my best to drag Hikaru away from the desk, but sadly my strength was nothing compared to his. It was only when Kaoru put his hand on his twin's shoulder that he finally stopped.

"Hikaru, sit down. We can't get in right now, at least _try _to calm down." He tells his brother. Hikaru immediately snaps his head back towards his brother, who was there, also in his sleeping clothes, but by himself.

"Our parents just got into an accident and you also expect me to calm down!?" He exclaims. Kaoru nods.

"Yea, look at me! I'm calmer than you! I know that they're gonna be fine, you just need to sit down." Kaoru scolds. Hikaru seemed hesitant at first, but after a second he grimly sits down. I mouth a thanks to Kaoru, who replies with a you're welcome.

I just sit by Hikaru and rub his back for a countless number of hours before a nurse comes into the main waiting room. By now it's almost five in the morning and I had called Haruhi to tell sensei that neither Hikaru, Kaoru, or I were going to be at school today, Kaoru had also lost his calm aura and was just as jumpy as Hikaru.

"Hitachiin?" She calls from the doors next to the reception desk. Hikaru and Kaoru immediately stand up and walk over, while I just follow behind them, I didn't want to get in the way of this. They were pestering the nurse with countless questions, but she never answered even one of them, all she did, was open a door, quite a great distance down the hall, and immediately shut it behind us.

Hikaru and Kaoru walked over to the two bed's where their parents were lying. For a second they just stopped and starred at one certain spot, and as curiosity came over me, I walked over and looked at what they were staring at.

Mr. and Mrs. Hitachiin died holding hands.

_A:N: 'ELLO! Ima back! (And not even that long after I finished Why Me!) So anyway, yes, this is the first chapter and if you believe it moved to fast, well, I'm sorry, I'll definitely try to make them not move as fast next time. Anyway, if you felt bad at the end, then well, I guess mission accomplished. I mean seriously, what ISN'T depressing about dieing hand in hand? As for any other comments, well, this is the sequel to Why Me as most of you now, and I plan to make it just as good as the first one (Actually, I plan on making it better!) and since Mel and Hikaru and everybody ISN'T 16-18 year olds anymore, I think that everyone is gonna enjoy this story a LOT more than the first :D_

_Anyway, read and review! Next chapter will be up soon!_

_(By the way, Why Me? Has reached __**5,000**__Views! How awesome is that?)_


	2. Regrets

Trust Me

Chapter 2: Regrets

Melanie's Point of View

A couple weeks passed along with a funeral, and Hikaru seemed like a completely different person. His eyes were cloudy, his usually childish and playful attitude was now replaced with a cold and harsh one, and I, well, all I wanted to do was help him in every way I can, but he seemed to make that incredibly difficult.

Hikaru walked into the dining room, and instead of coming up and wrapping his arms around me, he passed by me and then went to the kitchen to do something. When he returned, he still had the grim look on his face, but I, being the crazy person I am, went up to him and gave him a hug, stopping him right in the middle of his tracks.

"Hikaru, please _try _to cheer up. I know that it's been a hard couple of weeks, but there's nothing we can do." I mumble into his chest. I didn't get a single response, but he did end up burying his face in my hair, which I guess was a good sign until I felt his tears.

"Please, don't cry!" I beg. It didn't stop his tears, but it did make him push out of my reach.

"I have to go to work now." He announces, then quickly walking up the stairs and away from me before I could stop him.

It made me so depressed that Hikaru didn't even say goodbye before he left, but quickly after his departure, another figure came to our house. The maid quickly ushered me to the front door, where I was face to face with a red haired woman, she looked eerily similar to Hikaru and Kaoru, which scared me at first considering I'm pretty sure their mother was _dead._

"Hello, I'll take it that you are Hikaru's wife, Melanie?" She asks me. I nod my head.

"Yes, Melanie Suzuki-Hitachiin." I answer her. She shakes her head a bit, and then steps inside the house, not even asking to come in. I raised my eyebrows at the display of rudeness, but nevertheless, I lead her to the formal dining room, where we both take seats on opposite sides of the table.

"May I ask who you are?" I question her. The woman pushes her glasses farther up the bridge of her nose before answering.

"I am Koyuki Suzimiya, Hikaru and Kaoru's aunt from their mother's side."

I nod my head. So I guess this wasn't the ghost of Yuzuha coming to haunt me.

"Their mother and I were business partners of the sort, I am here to see what _you _can do to make sure the twins don't lose the businesses their parents left for them." She continues. I once again nod my head, clueless on what to say.

"As you know, three weeks ago, their parents died, how is Hikaru doing with the recovery?" She questions. I shake my head in grief.

"Horrible, he hasn't smiled even once, and he won't come out of his office unless it's dinner time, then he's silent and picks at his food. I'm fairly certain that he's lost weight and his depression is killing me. To top it off, he's barely even said anything to me the last three weeks." I answer, tears starting to build up as I feel the loneliness start to cave me in.

"So it's safe to say that he may need therapy to get over this." She mumbles to herself, while writing something on a giant stack of papers she pulls out of nowhere.

We sit in silence for a few moments before she snaps her neck up and looks me straight in the eye.

"Since you are Hikaru's wife, you do realize that you have basically vowed that you will help him with the business, correct?"

"Yes ma'am."

"You realize that you will have to give your all for not only the Hikaru's sake, but company's too?"

"Yes I do."

"Then you also know that you must do what I say for the well being of Hikaru's future?"

"If that's what I must do."

"Good, now answer me this question, and I hope you don't find it too personal, even though it is." She starts, I raise an eyebrow and take a sip of my coffee that the maid brought out for me a few moments ago.

"Fire away." I respond, taking another huge gulp of my coffee.

"How has Hikaru and your sex life been going?" She asks as if it's an everyday question. I, in the meanwhile, do a spit take into my cup.

"Wha-what?!" I stutter, my eyes getting wider as I realize she actually asked that question.

"Since the deaths of his parents, of course." She rephrases. I just shake my head.

"Don't you think that's a bit personal?!" I yell at her, standing up in the process and clenching my hands into fists. She writes some more things down on her paper.

"You said you would answer my question, no matter what it was, now answer." She replies coldly.

I sigh, release the tension building up in my arms, and wonder what the hell I got myself in to, but then answer anyway.

"It hasn't been too good, as I told you, Hikaru has been in his office for the past three weeks, I sleep by myself now."

"Not acceptable." Is her only response, much to my bewilderment to say the least. First she has the audacity to dig into my life like that, then she says that? It only makes me angrier thinking about it!

"What the hell do you mean?!" I argue, this woman was digging into my personal life _and _confusing me, that's messed up.

"You need to seduce him or something, that's what I'm saying." She replies, writing down a few more words on her paper before standing up.

"May I ask why?" I question. She once again pushes up her glasses.

"Since Hikaru took over his father's business, you two are in charge of making the heir for that company, in case something ever happened to you two, we don't want to hand the company to any random stranger, therefor we need you two to forget about condoms and have some sex and get you pregnant." She answers. I just stared at her like I didn't understand her right at first, I stutter over my words, but finally get some out.

"But we're not ready! And besides, how am I supposed to get an unhappy Hikaru back to bed with me?" I ask, ready to tear my hair out. Koyuki makes her way up to the door, and opens it a little before replying.

"I don't care _how _you do it, all I know is, when I come back in a couple months, there better be a child in your stomach or _we're_ going to have problems." She replies coldly, then steps out into the spring air.

I just stood there shocked from the experience. This woman, claiming to be Hikaru's aunt, comes to _my _house, and tells _me_ to hurry up with the baby making. Unbelievable.

Hikaru's Point Of View

I slowly make my way out of the car and back up the stairs to my house. Today, as always, has been a non-productive day on my part. I was too busy being depressed to actually do any work, and sadly I've been neglecting my new assistant, but even then, she seems more cheerful than I am.

As I walk in through the front door of the house, I feel pain go through my chest. When Mel and I bought the house, it was perfect to me because it reminded me of home, now, I spit on that memory.

I go to the kitchen to grab an apple, but before I make it there, I am stopped when I see my wife pacing back and forth, muttering to herself.

"Mel?" I ask. She doesn't even glance at me, she's just mumbling incoherently, so I go up to her and tap her shoulder.

"Mel, what are you doing?" I ask again, confused at her actions, and honestly, it was scaring me a bit. Her head snaps to me, and her eyes get wide, almost as if she's never seen me before.

"Hikaru? When did you come back home?" Melanie questions me.

"I don't know, five minutes ago..." I reply. All of a sudden, her face wells up in tears, causing me to have a mini panic attack when she latches on to me in a hug.

"What the hell? Why are you crying?!" I exclaim. Mel just looks up at me and smiles a bit.

"This is the longest conversation we've had in three weeks, I guess I'm just so happy that you're talking again." She answers. That kinda shocked me, I didn't move or anything as the sudden realization hit me that I've been not only neglecting work, college, and plenty of other things, but my wife too.

I stroke her head, not even thinking of all the crap we've been through the past few weeks. I felt ashamed, I'm a sorry excuse for a husband.

"I'm sorry Mel, it's just that my parents were really close to me, it's hard for me to move on." I whisper into the top of her head, my voice cracking as I thought about them. I can feel her move a bit, but still stay within my embrace.

"Of course, I understand that you're going through something that I haven't went through, but still, I want you to rely on me, that's what a marriage is, isn't it?" She asks me, moving her face up to stare up at mine.

I finally let a little smile slip on my face, something that only Melanie could do at a time like this, and she smiled back, letting her dimples pop out. I cup her face and stare into her calm eyes, then lean in and kiss her, and much to my satisfaction, she kissed back.

"Mel, how about we go out tonight, just you and me, no one else?" I ask her once we separate. She quickly nods her head in agreement, and then prances out of my arms, and up the stairs to get ready, returning only an hour later, dressed and ready to go.

Her hair was down this time, and she wore a blue printed sundress, reaching just above her knee, and a bow around her waist, I stood in aw as I took in the fact that my not really girly wife decided to dress up. Next thing I know, she was snapping her fingers in my face.

"Hikaru, you aren't drifting off are you? Gosh, you remind me of Tamaki in some ways..." She starts, a bit to my irritation.

"I'm not a thing like boss!" I reply, causing her to giggle.

"I spent two years with Tamaki in high school, I actually got to know him pretty well, and I for one know that you two share some undeniable traits." She responds, amused at the slight display of anger that I had for her comparing me to Tamaki.

"I told you that I'm not like him!" I exclaim again, she just gave me a kiss on the cheek and took my hand.

"Just keep trying to convince yourself about that, I know it's true." And with that, we left to the go out to dinner.

"So Mel, what do you think of this place?" I ask her once we enter the building of one of the most well received restaurants in Japan. Melanie looks around like she was a lost puppy.

"My God Hikaru, this place looks so fancy. I feel like I'm under-dressed." She says, looking down at her dress. I squeeze her hand, a way to show her everything's fine.

"You look great, Mel, and besides, as long as they get our money, why would they care what you wear?" I ask. Melanie nods her head, but before she could speak, a hostess comes and seats us.

After she hands us the menu's and leaves, I wasn't able to get another word out of Mel, for she was so absorbed in all the different delicacies this place had to offer, it was only after the menu's were whisked away that she finally spoke again.

"How in the world could you possibly offer that many dishes and _not _get confused?" She breathlessly asks. I just laugh, Mel was born into a rich family, yet she acts like she was raised a commoner.

"Well it's their jobs not to mix them up." I answer, while picking up a piece of bread out of the basket that was left for us.

"I could never work in the restaurant business, I would get confused in a heartbeat." She responds.

"That's why you are going to college for psychology, not the culinary arts." I reply. She smiles at me, and all of a sudden, I felt a wave of unexpected relief wash over me, but why? I never got the opportunity to try to find out though, because soon I could see Mel's smile disappear and be replaced by a look of horror.

"Well if it isn't the Hitachiin's!" A voice boomed from behind me. I slowly turn around as I recognize the voice, probably one of the last ones I would ever want to hear again.

"Why hello Kurosaki-sama." I greet, trying my best to put my former host club smile on my face.

"And hello to you, Hikaru-kun." He replies, then he looks at Mel, who was still frozen.

"And you too, Melanie-chan." He continues. The sound of his voice as he said her name almost drove me over the edge, it sounded like one you would use if you saw your worst enemy, but nevertheless, Mel snapped out of her trance and put a smile on her face.

"It's a pleasure to see you again." She responds, putting not necessarily venom, but a bit of a harsh tone in her words.

"So, are you two spending time together? I would have thought that Hikaru-kun would be studying for college." He starts. I stay quiet while Melanie speaks.

"No, Hikaru took tonight off, so we decided to spend time together." She answers, doing miraculously well to keep calm around him.

"Of course, of course, definitely understandable considering the things I've been hearing lately." He expresses non-nonchalantly. Mel and I stay silent, but he keeps talking after a moment.

"Like how, for instance, Hikaru has been slacking in his work because of his parent's deaths." He continues. I could hear something snap in my brain as I almost punch him in his face.

"We would appreciate if you left, Kurosaki-san." Melanie states quietly. His face quickly turns to one of anger.

"First and foremost, I am a superior, I will be respected! Second, why would I leave? Did something I say strike a nerve?" He asks, a sly smile spreading on his face.

"If you want respect, you need to earn it, I will not address you with '-sama' until you respect our wishes of being alone. Second, yes, you did, and we all know that you did it on purpose, therefor, stop trying to piss Hikaru off, and leave." She answers, her voice getting harsher. I snap my neck up, at the rate we're going, Melanie and Kurosaki are about to start a fight, something that would most definitely be bad on the family name.

"I will not be spoken to in this way-" He starts before he gets cut off.

"Well you just did, by a lazy ass American to say the least. Unless you would like to continue, I suggest you leave before I show you just how rude we can actually be." She snaps, it's obvious that she was angry, and when the usually sweet and kind Mel gets angry, you know shit just got real.

Kurosaki just stares at me in shock, before finally stuttering enough to make a sentence.

"Hikaru-kun! Are you going to let your wife speak to me like that? What would your parents say if they knew?" He exclaims, obviously just as angry as Mel. I feel another thing in my body snap, but I use all my strength and don't do anything to degrade the family name.

"Melanie, please stop." I say as calmly as I possibly can. She takes a deep breath, and looks like she was about to say something, but thankfully nothing else comes out of her mouth.

"Thank you, now if you excuse me, I'm late for my clients dinner appointment, they're bringing their parents and battled all the way through the rain just to come." He said, turning around and starting to step away.

"You bastard!" Melanie yells at him, throwing down her napkin and standing up. He turns around immediately, and for a second I could have sworn I saw him smile.

"Mel, please calm down." I start, but there was no stopping her, she was royally pissed off.

"You know Hikaru's parents just died and he's trying to get over it, but you insist on bringing up all those horrible things! How long did it take you to become that much of an asshole?! And you expect me to respect you? How pitiful. I rather worship a septic tank, besides, it's not even close to as full of shit as you are." She finishes. My eyes and everyone else's in the room widen in surprise. Who knew Mel had it in her to tell someone off?

I stand up, bow down to Kurosaki, and then take Mel's hand to leave, but before we can make it out the door. He stopped me and whispered in my ear, "And that's why you don't marry outside of the nationality. They're filthy, obnoxious, scumbags who don't have any manners." I'm not gonna lie, I was about to slap him, but then I felt Melanie drag me out before either of us could do anything more rash.

We didn't talk to each other until we arrived back at home. Mel went straight to our room, while I just sat on the couches in the living room before going upstairs.

When I open the door, Mel wasn't there, but before I could turn around and go look for her, I heard a voice from the bathroom.

"Who is it?" Melanie asks.

"It's me." I respond, trying my best not to sound as depressed as I truly was. Mel automatically comes out the bathroom, already in her pj's, and stares at me for a moment, before releasing a sigh.

"I'm sorry Hikaru, I don't know what came over me." She quietly says while walking up to me.

"Well, I could understand why you would want to yell at him, he's a complete and total jerk, but I'm surprised you actually did it." I reply, stuffing my hands into my pockets.

"I know, I feel ashamed, this is going to be bad on the family name, isn't it?" She asks. I rub my head at the thought of it.

"Maybe a little bit..." I start. She sits down on the bed and starts to cry, which, as usual, causes me to sit by her and comfort her.

"I'm a horrible person! I should have thought about that before I opened my big mouth! I hate myself! I wouldn't blame you if you left me for someone who's not an obnoxious selfish idiot like me!" She starts sobbing into my shoulder. I was pretty shocked at her, Melanie actually downed herself.

"Never! I don't care what happens, I will _not _leave you! No matter how many assholes bad talk my parents or me!" I reassure her, feeling another sting in my heart as I say 'parents'. Her big brown orbs looks up to stare into mine. They were a bit red, and full of tears to say the least, but at least she calmed down.

"I'm sorry Hikaru. It's just that I can't understand why someone would do anything like that, especially bring up such a sore subject so soon after it happened." She whispers into my chest as I hug her. I could feel a few of my own tears flow down my face, but I tried to wipe them away before Mel noticed, which unfortunately she did.

She kissed me, right then and there, and I kissed her right back, pushing her down on the bed and placing tiny kisses on her neck. She didn't stop me, so I kept going, but when I realized the selfish purpose behind it, I stopped and quickly got off of her. She started biting her lip, much to my misunderstanding. She was obviously thinking of something, but now wasn't the time to talk about that, I almost took advantage of her.

"I'm sorry Mel. I didn't mean to do that, that was just using you to get over my parents." I say, while getting up and walking over to the door. I felt ashamed and conflicted over everything that was happening.

I reached for the doorknob, but before I could turn it, Mel turned me around by the tie, and kissed me as hard as she possibly can.

"_No Hikaru, I want you." _She whispers, looking me straight in the eye. That was enough for me to totally lose my senses and go back to bed with her, having one of the best nights of my life.

_A:N: Heylo world! I am back with ANOTHER chapter! (Yes, I know, you totally didn't see that coming. On FanFiction? NEW CHAPTERS?! WITCHCRAFT!) Before I say anything else, I don't have a single idea what sex is like, therefor I will not be writing it! Besides, this is rated T for Teen. (Hehe, I just read that in that in a really deep voice...) _

_So anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Read and review, fav and follow! (Well, as long as you are reading you are making me happy :) Hope to see you next chapter!_

_**Quick Vocab Lesson (I'm just learning how to use these, so sorry if you are some Japanese professional and then wanna tear your hair out because it's all wrong.)**_

_San- Honorific that most commonly is used; closely represents Mr. Miss. Ms. Or Mrs. in the English language._

_Sama- It's like San, but is used to show a higher form of respect. If -san is used instead of -sama to a higher authority, it is beyond rude._

_Chan- Used for younger children, close friends, or youthful women. A woman who doesn't want to act her age might refer to herself in the third person, and then add '-chan' to the end. Exp.- "Yuki-chan doesn't like that."_

_Kun- An honorific that is used when a person of senior status (In this case Kurosaki) addresses or refers to a person of junior status (In this case Hikaru.) It is most commonly used for males, but can also be used for woman too._


	3. Obliviousness

Trust Me

Chapter 3: Obliviousness

Anything in **BOLD **will be in English

Melanie's Point of View

I woke up that morning completely unaware of what I did last night until I turned to my side to see Hikaru. Immediately everything rushed back to me, from the moans to the kisses, it was all right there, replaying in my head.

After the brief embarrassment I felt over it passed, I got up and put on some clothes, then go to the bathroom to freshen up a bit. I stare into the mirror after I brush my hair and my teeth, then notice something very familiar on my neck.

"Oh fuck."

It happened again.

I quickly search the drawers of the bathroom to try to find something to conceal the hickey, but of course with my bad luck, find absolutely nothing. I start pacing back and forth, only thinking about how the hell I'm going to hide the giant bruise that's so easy to spot.

"Mel, what are you doing?" I hear a voice from the door ask me. I turn around and immediately place a hand on my neck.

"Umm..." I mumble incoherently as I try to think of a good excuse of what I was doing. The last thing I wanted to do was admit to Hikaru that I had a hickey, the teasing would never end.

Hikaru walks up to me, looks at my hand, and then looks back at me.

"Are you hiding something?" He asks with a concerned look on his face.

"No, of course not, why would you ask?"

"Well, it's just that you're being suspicious, and you're a horrible liar..." Hikaru starts. I scoff.

"Am not!"

"Then move your hand."

"No! My hand wants to be here, my hand can stay there."

Hikaru sighs for a second, but then takes his own hand and tries to take mine off my neck, which he succeeds in doing, but I quickly cover up again with my other hand.

"If you have a hickey, you should just admit it." He starts, crossing his arms and putting a slight smirk on his face.

"Well I don't have one, so there is nothing to admit."

"Oh really?"

"Yep. I'm just really itchy on this part of my neck."

Then before I could even finish the last part of my sentence, Hikaru snatched my arm away and caught my other arm before I could cover the blemish again.

"Damn, that one is the biggest yet!" Hikaru exclaims, actually widening his eyes at the sight of it.

"Well no shit, of course it's huge! And it's purple too!" I respond, a bit pissed off now.

"Well of course it's purple, it's a bruise." Hikaru starts before finally releasing his laughter.

"This is serious! It's your fault it got there!" I yell at him. He stops his endless laughter to respond.

"And what do you expect me to do?"

"Hide it! You know how to use makeup! Go find some and hide this damn thing before I kill you!" I shout at him. He doesn't stop laughing, but nods his head.

"Yea _sure_, of course you're gonna kill me. Then when people ask why you did it, you'll have to tell them the truth!"

I stop, as much as I didn't want to admit it, he had a point.

"Just go get something," I reply, looking at the blemish one last time in the mirror before looking back at Hikaru, who starts to leave.

"I don't know, maybe you should leave it, it will be a reminder of how much you enjoyed last night."

"Get out Hikaru!" I yell at him, taking a brush and throwing it at him for making such a perverted joke, he missed it, but was still laughing as he ran out the door.

I manage to find a giant band aid that covered it up, but before I could come up with a convenient excuse as to why I was wearing one, Mizuki knocked on the door of the room.

"Mistress, Tamaki and Kyo-" She starts, but then looks at me. "Um... excuse me but, what happened to your neck?" She asks. I immediately try to think of a believable story, but Mizuki started to let a sly smile grow on her face.

"Nevermind, I already think I know what it is." She smiles. I sigh in frustration.

"How the hell do you know, Mizuki-san?" I ask her. She starts playing with a strand of hair.

"Well, it just so happens that some of the maids had a bet on how you and master Hikaru were going to make up." She explains. I let my eyes widen.

"Is that so? And so, I'm guessing that you won?" I ask.

"More like half of the staff won. Most of us have known master Hikaru for years, and we know that unlike his twin, master Kaoru, he is a lot more emotional, therefor it was actually an easy wager to make." She says, laughing a bit at the 'emotional' part. I let a smile form on my face.

"Wow, that actually amazes me a bit, but nevertheless, I have company. Who did you say it was again?" I ask, flattening out a part of my shirt.

"Oh yes, Tamaki-sama and Kyoya-sama are here to pay you a visit!" She exclaims before leaving. I stop, of all people, it had to be Tamaki and Kyoya. I start pacing again, of course knowing them, they are gonna be curious about what happened, so right here, right now, I have to make up a story about what happened. How about I was using a knife and it somehow slipped? That's physically impossible. What about-

"Melanie! Daddy's here for you!" Tamaki exclaims with glee before engulfing me in a hug. I didn't even see him come in.

"Tamaki, you're choking her, put her down." Kyoya states, giving Tamaki a semi-dark look. Tamaki and Kyoya recently found out that their height competition was an obvious win for Tamaki, as he grew another three inches since high school ended, while Kyoya stays his comfy six feet even.

Tamaki reluctantly obeys Kyoya's orders to release me, but still stands by.

"I haven't seen you in so long! I thought you would have missed me!" Tamaki pouts. I roll my eyes, but let a smile spread across my face.

"Of course I missed you guys, it's just that the past couple weeks have been rough, that's all." I start, walking out the room and to the nearest maid so I could request some coffee.

"Is Hikaru doing better?" Kyoya asks. I turn around and face him.

"Very much so." I answer, thinking about the fiasco at the restaurant last night.

"I can't imagine how hard that must be on him, we just saw Kaoru the other day and even _he _seemed to be in a slump still." Tamaki cuts in, walking down the stairs with us so we could sit at the table.

"Well losing your parents isn't something that you just miraculously get over in a couple of days." I raise my eyebrow in question. Tamaki shakes his head.

"Of course not." He replies, before thanking the maid for handing us the tea.

"Melanie, how have you been lately?" Kyoya questions. His eyes were cold and serious, and something tells me that he was about to ask a lot of questions that I didn't exactly want to answer.

"Tired, but otherwise fine, why do you ask?" I answer.

"Well, it seems that a very important customer of our families happened to be involved in a questionable stand off at a five star restaurant last night," Kyoya starts. I put my face in my hand, and groan as I think about Kurosaki.

"He was being an asshole." I answer.

"I bet he was, he's had many standoff's like this before, but whatever you do, _don't test him," _Kyoya growls. The tone of his voice was deadly, and I didn't dare ask why.

"Melanie? What happened? Daddy's confused!" Tamaki whines. I take a sip of my coffee before replying.

"I may have yelled at Tomoya Kurosaki while Hikaru and I went to dinner last night..."

Tamaki stands up in disbelief. "_You what?!" _He exclaims. Kyoya pulls him back into his chair and shakes his head.

"She yelled at Kurosaki-sama." He restates. Tamaki flicks his head from Kyoya back to me.

"Kurosaki? You don't make him mad! He can bring your company down with the flick of his finger!" Tamaki shouts at me. I let my head bow in shame.

"Well yea, I know that now, but in my defense, he was making fun of Hikaru's parents."

Tamaki rubs his blonde hair, and then retreats to his tea for a moment.

"I understand that you were standing up for him, but Mel, you _really _must be careful about that, it's highly possible that you are now on his list." Tamaki groans. I stare at him in confusion, his list?

"Kurosaki-sama is known for having disputes with people he does not deem _worthy _of a high class life style. These people are put on what is now commonly known as his 'list'. He goes down that list and picks off everyone of them from high society until they're all gone. I believe that ever since he first met you, he didn't like you, and now he is trying to get reasons to make you, Hikaru, and the company look bad. I suggest that you avoid him and try to stay out of the light of media until this entire thing calms down." Kyoya states in one breath. I just look at my two senpai's in disbelief, this is all too much for me to handle right now.

"So what you're saying is, that he's going to try to either make the company look bad, or make me look bad?" I ask. Kyoya nods.

"Most likely the latter. Of all the companies that he is affiliated with, his business is most critically dependent on the Hitachiin's empire, as are they dependent on his. My theory is that he will more likely try to break up your relationship with Hikaru rather than end trade with the company." Kyoya answers. My eyes widen, this guy is out to end my marriage?

"But don't worry Melanie! Daddy won't let that happen!" Tamaki buds in. I manage to weakly smile at him, this entire thing is a bit heavy to let it all sink in at once.

I just sit there quietly and drink my coffee, Kyoya and Tamaki exchange concerned looks, but then stare back at me.

"Melanie, what's that thing on your neck?" They ask. I put my hand up to meet it, thanking God when I realize the band aid is still there.

"Only a band aid."

"What did you do that could possibly require a band aid?" Kyoya asks, curiosity getting the best of him.

"Nothing major, only that one thing..." I start, remembering that I never made up a good enough lie.

"Mel, we've known you for a couple years, we know when you are lying. What happened?" Kyoya asks, slightly alarmed.

"Nothing happened!" I respond, even though I already knew that was contradicting with my original statement.

"Please don't make us come over there and rip that band aid off." Tamaki pleads. I start to panic, what would happen if those two found out? My eyes switch from Tamaki's concerned face, to Kyoya's smirking one, and then, without a single thought, I make a break for it. I run up the stairs, but then I, being the clumsy person I am, trip on the floor, causing Tamaki and Kyoya, who are hot on my heels to pin me down.

"Let go of me!" I yell at them, struggling to resist under their combined body strength.

"Mistress!" I hear a maid call when she sees the dilemma.

"It's not what it looks like!" Tamaki starts while letting go of my legs. I take that advantage and start squirming some more, but somehow Kyoya manages to hold onto me, making my resistance useless.

"I demand you get off of me!" I shout at him, but then Tamaki comes back from explaining what's happening to the maid, and starts to peel the band aid off. When he gets it all the way off, he stops cold, and both his and Kyoya's eyes get huge.

"_What the hell did Hikaru do to you?!" _They exclaim together.

"Nothing! Now let me go!" I scream. Kyoya and Tamaki look at each other, then smiles start to break out on their faces.

"Say Tamaki, something tells me Hikaru got emotional again." Kyoya starts.

"I think you're right Kyoya, I think that both of them got very emotional!" Tamaki continues.

"Whoa, Tama-chan, Kyo-chan, what are you doing to Mel-chan?" I hear a voice say from behind me. I snap my neck up and see Hunny and Mori looming over me, both having confused looks on their faces.

"Well, Mel did the horrible mistake of first lying to us, and then trying to hide something from us." Tamaki explains. Hunny nods his head.

"I thought that you would have known by now that you can't hide anything from us, Mel-chan!" Hunny scolds. I roll my eyes.

"Well excuse me for having a personal life," I mumble.

"You're excused, now, I thought you would have thought better than to let this happen considering the first time Hikaru did this." Tamaki laughs. I give him an unamused look.

"The first time it happened it was involuntarily." I scoff.

"So this time it was voluntarily? My little girl is growing up too fast!" Tamaki whines while retreating to his corner.

"I'm married, I can't help this." I start before Tamaki immediately rebounds.

"From now on, you are living with me! I won't let my daughter get hurt like this any longer!" Tamaki shouts in victory.

"You know Tamaki, if Haruhi was here, this would be around the time that she would call you a pervert." Kyoya states, getting off my legs and pushing up his glasses.

"There's no need for that, the people reading this chapter are already saying that." I mutter. I hear a couple murmurs of agreement, and then see Tamaki retreating to his emo corner once again.

"Melanie doesn't love me! Mommy! Do something about it!" Tamaki complains from my newly mushroom infested corner.

"It's not that I don't love you guys, it's just that you like getting in my business." I answer, finally sitting up from the floor, only to be pushed down again by Tamaki, his weight crushing me.

"What the hell!?" Hikaru exclaims from right in front of me. Tamaki gets off of me, much to my relief and runs up to Hikaru and hugs him.

"We're here for you, Hikaru! And don't worry, no matter how many times you're gonna bruise my daughter's neck, I will forgive you!" Tamaki yells. Hikaru wrestled out of Tamaki's grasp and helped me up off the floor.

"You guys are so stupid. Why the hell are you here anyway?" He asks, leading us all downstairs, back to the kitchen area where Tamaki, Kyoya, and I were having coffee.

"We came to talk about Kurosaki-sama!" Everyone announces.

"Eh? You too Mori-senpai, Hunny-senpai?" I ask, just realizing that they never told me the purpose of their visit. They both nod their heads, getting a groan out of Hikaru.

"What about that asshole?" Hikaru asks, pouring some sugar into his tea before drinking some.

"Well it seems that he is trying to break apart your marriage." Kyoya answers, causing Hikaru to almost do a spit take back into his cup.

"He's what?!" He exclaims, totally caught off guard by the statement. Tamaki nods his head, while Hunny and Mori just sit there, this was new to them too since they only came a few minutes ago.

"Let me dumb it down for you," Kyoya starts, folding his hands together before continuing. "Kurosaki is going to do everything in his power to make you stop wanting to be with Melanie."

Hikaru just stares at him like he was speaking a foreign language. I fully understood this already, and was wondering why it would come as a shock to him since we already knew that he didn't like me.

"Why the hell would he do that?"

"You already know why, Hikaru. He hates me because I'm not the 'correct nationality'." I mumble. Hikaru rubs his forehead, most likely thinking about the first meeting we had with him three weeks ago. All of a sudden he stands up and goes to the front door.

"I'm going out to think," Hikaru starts, then tossing me a bottle of something. "there's your makeup, just apply enough until you can't see it anymore, I'll fix it up later." He says before walking out the door. I get up and go to the door, watching as Hikaru just walks around the car door that was open for him and goes off into the distance. I can automatically feel my sense of relief disappear, and I almost well up in tears. Next thing I know, I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"It's ok, Mel-chan! Hika-chan just needs to clear his head, that's all." Hunny reassures me, I turn to him, the bright smile still intact after so many years of leaving the host club, then I feel another hand ruffle my hair, Mori was trying to be as comforting as Hunny, but I just felt a sense of protection rather than comfort.

"Thanks guys..." I trail before releasing a sigh.

"Melanie, are you and Hikaru doing alright?" Tamaki asks, coming up behind us with Kyoya in tow.

"Yea, we're doing fine, it's just that since his parents kicked the bucket, he's been a bit anti-social, I hadn't talked to him in about three weeks, yesterday was actually the first day we spent together in a long time, it was a real shame that it was ruined." I answer. Tamaki nods his head in understanding.

"So basically, you're saying that even though you have that thing on your neck, your night was _really _ruined?" Kyoya questions. My face goes red, unhappy that the host club was _still _sticking their noses in my personal life.

"Well, it was ruined for a short period of time." I respond, looking back out the window. I could hear Tamaki attempt to laugh to himself, and when I turned back around to give him an unhappy look, I could tell that all of them were being quite amused.

"Would you guys stop thinking about that?!" I exclaim. They all shake their heads, much to my frustration. Why the hell did they have to be so complicated?

"If you excuse me, I'm going to go do something productive..." I say, pushing my way past the men in front of me.

"Awww, Melanie! We were just kidding!" Tamaki complains, following me as I make my way up the stairs.

"Yea yea, sure you were, but there's a point when it's not funny anymore!" I respond.

"Okay! We're sorry! How bout this, you do whatever you're about to do, and then we all go out to see a movie or something?" Tamaki pleads. I release another sigh, but then nod my head before going back to my room.

When I come back, everybody is at the bottom of the steps, waiting for me to come back down.

"Okay, I'm ready."

"We can tell, so let's go Mel-chan!" Hunny exclaims, taking my arm and dragging me towards the door. I only get outside when I almost run into someone.

"**I'm sorry, is this the Hitachiin residence?**"

I stare at the man who asked that, he was obviously not Japanese, in fact, I'm certain he's American. He's about Kyoya's height and seems like he is just barely older than me. His blonde hair was radiant underneath the glowing sun, and his dark emerald eyes seemed easy to get lost in, all in all, he was a pretty good looking guy.

When Hunny finally let's go of my arm, and I stand up to my full height and give him my attention.

"Yes, and who are you?" I question, not even recognizing that Tamaki, Kyoya, and Mori moved out of the house and were now behind me. I had the feeling that they were doing that to intimidate the man, but I didn't ask them anything about it.

"**I'm Ethan Willingham, Misa Suzuki's assistant.**" He says in perfect English, bowing at the end of his sentence. He didn't seem familiar, so I guess mom got a new personal aid since the last time I went to the U.S.

"**Pleasure to meet you, I'm Melanie Hitachiin, her daughter.**" I greet him, shaking his hand. He stares at me questioningly.

"**Her daughter? You don't look a thing like her, and then you don't even have the same last name.**" He points out. I roll my eyes, not exactly how I expected this conversation to pan out.

"**Well, I take all my looks from my father's side, and since you don't believe me, the rest of my name is Melanie **_**Suzuki**_**-Hitachiin. Happy now?**" I ask him, holding up my left hand and tapping on my wedding band. He nods his head and stares at me for a little while longer, making for an awkward moment.

"**Anyway, is there something I can help you with?**"

"**Oh yes! Your mother sent me here to strike a bargain with you!**"

"**A bargain? If mom needed me to do something, she should have just asked.**"

"**Well, this isn't exactly a favor of the sorts...**" He starts while rubbing his hair. I tilt my head in confusion, what could she possibly need to ask of me that is so important?

"**Okay, I'm about to go out with my friends so if you could spit it out, that would be great.**" I usher him, pointing to the impatient Tamaki and Hunny.

"**Your mother needs you to be the heir to the company.**"

A:N: Heylo! Sorry if you felt this was a bit of a filler chapter, but I didn't know what to really put in this chapter, besides, I know that you guys probably missed Tamaki and Kyoya and all them, so I brought them back! Anywho, hope you liked this chapter, and stick around for the next! (Don't forget to review!) Love ya guys!


	4. Subtle Comments and Unmatched Gazes

Trust Me

Chapter 4: Subtle Comments and Unmatched Gazes

Everything in **BOLD **is English

Melanie's Point of View

"_**She needs me to do what?!**__" _I exclaim, not really letting it sink in.

"**Your mother needs you to take over the company.**" Ethan states, holding up a letter with my name imprinted on it in golden cursive. I hold my hands up to signal how far behind I am.

"**Wait one moment, this is a lot to take in at once...**" I start before I feel someone's tap on my shoulder.

"Mel-chan, are you going to do it?" Hunny asks me. I shake my head in confusion.

"As far as I'm concerned, no, but there are probably some things that need to be discussed now," I answer, then I turn around and look at the guys. "I'm sorry but I think we need to reschedule this, it seems that something pretty important popped up." I tell them. They all smile at me, but after giving me a kiss on the cheek, they each leave.

I open the front door again and lead Ethan to the living room area.

"**Was one of those men your husband?**"

"**No, my husband is a red head, but he's around the same height as the one with the glasses.**"

Ethan nods his head and then looks around the house.

"**It's so large, did you pay for all this?**" He asks me. I take a cup of tea from the maid who brought us a tea tray, drink some, and then look back at Ethan.

"**That's a little personal don't, you think?**"

He rubs his head in embarrassment.

"**Yea, sorry about that...**"

"**Well, it's obvious that you are new to this business, so don't worry about it. No, I didn't pay for all this, I split half the payment with Hikaru.**" I answer. He gives me a confused look. "**Hikaru is my husband.**" I clear up, causing him to nod in understanding. After a moment of awkward silence, he hands me the letter.

"**I hope this clears up all doubts you've had about the job.**"

I stare at Ethan suspiciously, but take the letter and open it, inside was about half a page of my mom's perfect handwriting.

_Dear Melanie,_

_I'm sorry that I'm not able to do this in person, but the office has been busy lately, so anyway, Ethan has probably told you already that I need you to take over the company, but you're probably wondering why you and not your brother or sisters._

_Liam is already out of college, and as you know already, he's hard at work with his cases, therefor the last thing he needs is a entire business to run. (We're just lucky that he's managed to make time for a girlfriend.)_

_Stacy and Mia are too young, and even though they graduate soon, they are solid on their decision to go to Paris for foreign study, both wanting to go to art school. I have tried to convince them to change their mind, but they are stubborn, just like you._

_You on the other hand, have a business man for a husband, are actually __**in **__the medical field, and are going to finish college soon, you were automatically my first choice, but I still asked the other three anyway. _

_I know this is short notice, but I must retire well before an appropriate age, please just do it._

_Misa Suzuki,_

_President of Suzuki Medical of America_

I reread the letter another three or four times before I say anything. I stutter to get my words together. Mom's logic makes sense, but one thing is stopping me. I have no plans to take it up. I never had and I never will honestly. I stare back at Ethan, who was investigating the fine white leather of the couch.

"**Ummm... Ethan?**"

He automatically snaps to attention, staring at me intently as he waits to receive an answer. I shake my head a bit, and start to rub my temples as I contemplate his question one last time. Unfortunately for him, I didn't come up with a different answer.

"**I... I can't do it.**" I say quietly. He automatically stands up in surprise.

"**What do you mean you can't do it? Your mother said that you wouldn't say no!**" He exclaims. A maid comes up and ushers for him to sit down and be quiet, which he was reluctant to do at first, but then obeyed her wishes and shut up for a second.

"**Exactly what I said, I can't do it.**" I repeat.

"**But why?**"

His persistence was grinding on my nerves a little, but I thought about how Hikaru acts, and how I myself can be at times, and calm down. I pour myself some more tea and take a sip before answering.

"**Because just like my brother and sisters, I have plans in life too, and on top of that, I have enough problems now.**" I say, reminiscing the night of the deaths. I still wonder about how it seemed to have been so perfect for a while, but then it started going downhill, but it did it so slowly, it was right under everybody's radar.

"**But please! She needs you to do this!**" Ethan stutters. I eye him curiously.

"**Why do you seem so intent on getting me to do this? I would expect this from mom, not her assistant.**" I ask, obviously intrigued, while keeping my distance from the awfully energetic man. He sits down a bit, not seeming to want to answer the question. I don't push the subject any further, but the curiosity was still digging into the back of my brain, and soon, I let a playful smirk escape my lips.

All of a sudden, Ethan stands up and walks over to me, then he grabs my arms and makes his piercing green eyes meet my brown ones. I didn't understand what happened for a moment, but then I took a deep breath and acted as calm and collected as ever.

"**What type of daughter would say no to her mom?**" He asks me, his hands were tight around my wrist and I felt very frightened all of a sudden, I was in no position to over power him, and it scared me. I just stare at him, my mouth failing to get words out.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Ethan let's go of my hands and spins around to see an infuriated Hikaru. I stand up quickly, the feeling of fear washing out of my system, I only stare at the red head who looks about ready to bash somebody's head in.

"**I'm sorry sir, I just got a bit emotional there.**" Ethan says while bowing. Over the years, Hikaru's English has rusted immensely, therefor he stared at the man, confused at his display.

"Hikaru, it's not what you think. This is my mom's assistant, he's here delivering something from her, and he's just about to leave." I reply, looking back to the idiot who dared touch me in Hikaru's house. Hikaru stares at the blonde man, not believing a word I was saying, not that I would blame him, the situation looked pretty bad, but still, Hikaru knows that if anything happens, I would be as reluctant as possible, besides, I have the worlds strictest no-cheating policy.

"**Ethan, I think you need to leave now.**" I say, pushing him to the front door. He walks with me, but I could sense that we was still stuck on my mother and my decision to not be the next heir.

"**I understand, by the way, if your mother calls you soon, don't be surprised, she isn't going to let this go.**" He replies before hopping out the door and leaving. I stare out the window to make sure that he was _actually _gone, and not just waiting until the right moment to pester me again about the position.

I turn back around and go to my shocked husband, he was obviously still confused at the situation, but looked like he was a step away from calling the cops. Luckily, I managed to stop him before anything like that even happened.

"Hikaru, it's okay, nothing happened, I promise." I tell him while sticking my face in his chest. He rubbed my back and set his chin on my head.

"That didn't look good Mel, are you sure?" He questions. I lift my head up, staring into his auburn orbs as friendly and peaceful as I possibly could.

"Positive."

He breaths a sigh of relief before letting his eyes fall upon the letter on the table. He must have caught eye of the message from my mother, and was immediately jumping to questions about it.

"What's that?"

"A letter from my mom, she's trying to convince me to do her a favor."

Hikaru's eyes open a bit, he seemed to get a bit more excited.

"What does she need? I'll be inclined to help her."

"It's not as simple as that, she needs me to take over the entire company." I answer. The shock quickly overtook Hikaru's face once again.

"_The entire company?"_ He stares at me blankly. I nod my head, reassuring that he did, in fact, hear correct. "Well, what did you tell her?"

"No."

"No? You can't just do that." Hikaru replies, raising his eyebrow in question.

"I don't see why not? I have things to do, and running an entire business was never one of them. I always thought Liam was going to take it up honestly, but I guess not." I respond plainly.

Hikaru sighs, but then stares at me again.

"Whatever you decide, I will stand behind you." He reassures, kissing me on the forehead to top it off.

I smile and felt a warm fuzzy feeling over take my entire body, whenever Hikaru and I share a special moment, I always feel like it only brings us closer together, and that is honestly my favorite feeling in the world.

"So, when did boss and everyone else leave?" He asks while sitting down on the couch. I sit down with him and then lay my head down on his lap.

"They left a couple minutes after Ethan came."

"Ethan?"

"My mom's assistant, you know, the one who just left a couple minutes ago. Anyway, Tamaki, Hunny, Mori, Kyoya and I were all going out to do something, but then Ethan came and I had to take a rain check." I answered.

Hikaru nods his head in understanding, while I let out a accidental yawn. Accidental because I've been trying to hold it in all morning, and had succeeded until now.

"Tired?" He asks. I nod my head. He chuckles to himself

"A little bit. I feel like I've been rushing ever since I woke up." I answer. His smirk starts radiating on his face.

"Of course," He snickers, "you were in a hurry to cover up." I roll my eyes at him.

"You don't know when to stop, do you?" I ask him, eying him suspiciously, but letting a smile easily slip on my face.

"Nope!"

I release a sigh, but then close my eyes and just lay there.

"Mel, are you going to sleep?" Hikaru asks.

"Yep, just until your perverseness settles down a bit."

"In that case you are never going to wake up, are you?" Hikaru laughs. I couldn't help but grin again at that one.

"Who knows, maybe one day I'll wake up with a ridiculously dirty mind, and we'll get along just great."

I hear Hikaru laugh some more, but then, not to anyone's surprise, I actually do fall asleep. It was a great nap too, until I wake up to the smell of some unidentifiable, yet delicious food cooking.

I rub my eyes and stretch out from underneath a blanket that made it's way on me while I was sleeping. The scent of food became stronger, and I stepped off the couch just to follow the scent. It was haunting me, and while I usually don't do anything like this, I just felt something come over me.

I walked into the kitchen, much to the cooks surprise.

"Mistress!" He gasps, obviously not aware of my presence until I was standing next to him, watching him saute something in a pan. I snap out of my trance, and smile at him.

"I'm so sorry, it's just what you're cooking smells great, I couldn't help but come in and check it myself." I assure him. He seems to calm down, and sends his attention back to the onions he was cooking.

"Well mistress, I thoroughly hope that you enjoy today's dinner." He replies, stopping for a second to bow. I nod my head, and after grabbing some coffee, leave the kitchen, though my growling stomach kicks in. I tell it to hush and just go along with my business.

I found that walking around in a mansion after you just woke up from a nap, leaves you in a seemingly confused state, for I didn't know where I was going, and what was happening, I was just roaming for a good fifteen minutes before I managed to grab the slightest hold of my senses.

"Mistress, are you okay?" A passing maid asks me, I turn around and give her a puzzled look.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just that I have been trying to grab your attention for the past minute or so, but you don't seem to hear me."

I shake my head, I don't recall hearing a voice, I was just roaming the halls, not really having a goal on where I was heading, but nevertheless, trying to go somewhere.

"I'm sorry Fuko-san, now, what did you want to ask me?" I question.

"Well, I've been told to inform you and Master Hikaru that dinner is ready." She answers. I nod.

"Don't worry, I will tell Hikaru, thank you Fuko-san." I reply. She gives me a brief bow and then heads downstairs again.

I once again start searching the halls, and once I hear a voice come from a room, I stop to make sure it is Hikaru's, and sadly, it was.

I could hear him argue over the phone with someone, his voice was stressed out, and he seemed angry at whatever the issue was.

"No, I will _not _be getting rid of the company just because I'm young!" He argues. There was a slight pause before he took off again. It made me sad to hear Hikaru like that, I wanted to help him in any way I can, but I know that there are only certain things I can do to help him and lighten the load placed on his shoulders. Sadly, ever since his parents died, he's only had duty upon duty to take up, I'm worried that he's going to break someday, and when he does, he won't be able to pick up the pieces not matter how many people help him.

I wait outside his door for about thirty minutes, just listening to his conversation before Hikaru hung up. By now, I had a massive headache, and my appetite had disappeared gradually. The dizziness from earlier had settled a bit, but I still needed to support myself along the side of the wall and with the help of the floor to even get up, this situation was not being helped by the fact that my knees almost gave in, causing me to narrowly escape crashing along the wall. After I finally settled down, I knocked on the door and entered.

"Hikaru, it's time for dinner." I tell him. His head snaps up, but he calms a little when he sees it's me.

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute."

I stare at him and raise my eyebrows as he looks down at some paperwork, I wasn't very pleased. I go up to him, and start to pull him up.

"Mel, I said I would be down in a minute!" He snaps, a bit annoyed at my stubbornness and persistence.

"No Hikaru, _now_." I respond. After a long, deep sigh, he reluctantly stands up, and places his pen back on his desk. He looks tired, almost as if he's been through an entire life time in only a couple minutes. I couldn't help staring at his sad face, and then hug him. I could sense that he was shocked at first, but after he got used to the familiar feeling again, he buried his head in my hair, and that's how we stood for a minute, before a maid was sent up to get us again.

I let go of Hikaru, and grabbed his hand. My head ache was getting worse, but the last thing I wanted to do is worry him, so I didn't mention it.

"Mel, are you feeling okay? Your hand is really warm."

"Yea, I'm fine Hikaru, nothing to worry about." I reassure him with a smile, it seemed to be enough to pull him over, so he followed me downstairs to the dining room, (not even recognizing my constant dizziness and reliance of him for support) where our meal was spread out.

I picked at my food, what used to be the mouth watering delicacy I craved for, was now dead to my taste buds, and to make matters worse, I couldn't really just stare at one spot, the food _actually _seemed to move by itself, I tried to shake it off, but it only made my growing headache worse.

I felt someone tap on my shoulder. "Mistress, are you sure you're not sick?" The maid, Fuko, asked me. I tried to shake my head, but my feeble attempts were borderline pathetic.

"No, it's just a bit hot in here, that's all, could you please turn up the air conditioning?" I ask. A passing butler eyes me, almost as he doesn't believe my story, but then goes off to fulfill my request. I wasn't paying attention to anything, and had subconsciously started swaying a bit, but all of a sudden, I felt Hikaru's hand up to my forehead, and he immediately pulled it back.

"Mel! You're running a fever!" Hikaru exclaims. I tried to form words, but the swaying motion got faster and faster, and I could barely think straight.

"No... I'm no-" I barely murmur before I finally pass out on the table.

_A:N: Heylo world! Imma here again! Yes, it seems that our loving Melanie has fallen ill! It's sad to say the least, the last thing she wants is to worry Hikaru, but it seems she has managed to pass out at the dining table. (Way to go Mel.) For those of you wondering where I'm going with this, just keep an eye out, I know already that the plot line is something that I think you will DEFINTELY like, and if not, well, I'm apologizing in advance for disappointing you. (Even though I doubt there will be anybody that won't like it.)_

_Hope you liked this chappie and see you later! Don't forget to read and review! Well, you already read this chapter obviously, so right now, you can just review! Yay for reviews! Okay, I'll shut up now..._

P.S. Sorry that it was so short, (About 3,300 words, to give you a comparison, most of the chapters in Why Me were about 4,000) it's just that I thought this was a better place to stop than what I originally had planned.

_P.P.S. Anybody read any good TamaHaru fanfiction lately? I need to read more about my perfect OTP, since they are, as already stated, perfect :D_

_(Hehe, that one's for you Sarah, COME TO THE TAMAHARU SIDE! IT'S BETTER THAN KYOHARU! Jk jk, fangirl on :)_


	5. In Sickness and In Health

Trust Me

Chapter 5: In Sickness And In Health

Melanie's Point of View

I woke up with an icepack on my forehead and laying in my bed. My entire body seemed to be burning up underneath the thick covers and the long time without movement from one spot. My massive headache that I had accumulated from earlier hadn't gone away, and my stomach had a feeling of unease.

Any attempts to get up were automatically shut down by my sudden dizzy spells, so I simply grabbed my cellphone, which was conveniently placed on the bedside table next to me, and dialed the first number I saw, Hikaru's.

He was up in our room in literally ten seconds flat, and was holding my hand as if I was dying instead of just sick.

"Mel! Are you okay? I didn't know what to do there since you've never gotten sick before and so I just laid you down in bed and-"

"I'm fine, well, kind of. Anyway, what happened? I can't remember anything before coming into your office yesterday."

Hikaru's eyes widened in surprise.

"You're saying you honestly don't remember?"

I nod my head, that is what I said, wasn't it?

"You fainted at the table and have been knocked out for almost an entire day." He answered. I shake my head, I couldn't possibly be _that _sick.

"And I'm here," I hear a voice come from the doorway. There is Kyoya, walking calmly towards me and immediately placing a thermometer in my mouth before I could even get out a hello.

"It's about time, how long could your meeting possibly have been?" Hikaru asks him. Kyoya gives him an annoyed look.

"I'm here now, aren't I?" He asks. Hikaru rolls his eyes before nodding. Kyoya then redirects his attention to me. "So, it seems you decided to not tell anyone that you haven't been feeling well?" He questions. I close my eyes and let out a sigh.

"Yea..."

"Why? If you didn't feel good, you should have told me," Hikaru replies.

"I didn't wanna worry you, you already have enough things on your plate, I thought that the least I could do is take care of myself," I answered, my speech a little slurred from not only the fever getting to my head, but also the thermometer in my mouth.

"Yet you failed miserably, and therefor you decided to pass out at the most obvious time." Kyoya cuts in, taking the thermometer. I gave him the best gleam I could, but of course any attempts on my part were pathetic. "Just as I thought, one hundred and four and it seems to still be rising. Mel, I think we need to take you to the ER."

"No! I'm perfectly fine, I just need some sleep, that's a-" I start before I feel something rise within me and look for something to use. Hikaru can see my dilemma and automatically finds a bucket at the side of the bed for me. I graciously take it and lean over. Afterwords, I had the sheer taste of vomit and failure in my mouth.

"You were saying?" Kyoya laughs. I was about to stare him down, but I didn't have the energy to, I was starting to fall asleep again, and he seemed to be the only reason why I couldn't.

"C'mon Kyoya, give her a break, she's sick." Hikaru says, squeezing my hand a bit.

"Okay okay, as the doctor here, I'm saying you should probably go ahead and get as much rest as you can, drink plenty of fluids, but if your temperature gets any worse, go to the ER, got it?" Kyoya answers, getting up to leave. Hikaru gets up with him, leaving me to lay there, my eyes drooping ever so slowly.

"Thanks Kyoya, see ya later." Hikaru ushers. Even in my state of barely hanging on to reality, I can hear that he is tired, it makes me wonder how long he's been up.

When Hikaru comes back, he stares at me with a worried expression, while I just try to give him a smile.

"Mel, you need to sleep."

"I'm fine, but Hikaru, when's the last time _you _slept?" I question him slowly. Hikaru closes his eyes and sighs, I in return only push the question onward. "And be honest."

He shakes his head before replying, "I haven't slept since yesterday morning."

"Well then go to sleep now!"

"But you're sick! What happens if you need something?"

"I'll be fine. _You_ are gonna get sick if you don't get any sleep though."

After some more reluctance from Hikaru, I finally manage to convince him to take a nap, so he gets into bed too, and lays besides me, putting his arm around my chest. I could feel how bad my fever was seeing as how his body seemed almost like an icepack against my skin.

"Mel, I love you." Hikaru states quietly, I'm a bit surprised at the sudden confession, he says it almost as if he expects me to fall asleep and never wake up, but nevertheless, I respond back.

"I love you too."

"Promise you'll get better?" He asks. I roll my eyes a bit, it's not like I can control this, but I still answer.

"Of course I will, just for you."

He snuggles his face into my neck. "Good." We lay in silence for a few minutes before I hear him drift off; his hours of endless sleep catching up to him. I, no longer being tired, lay there silently. I throw up a few more times, in fact, a lot more than I feel is actually normal, but in no way actually feel sick, but, as much as I tried, my worries come back to haunt me, number one of course being the heir problem.

What a shitty situation to be in.

Hikaru's Point of View

When I wake up, Mel was knocked out cold. Her fever seems to have gone down, but it is an undeniable fact that shes still very sick.

Outside the window the bright moon illuminates the dark, speckled sky, giving me enough light to see that sitting on my bedside table is some dinner and a note from the staff. I read over it and find that some medicine has been placed by Melanie's table, and that I have to try and get her to take it, as she was apparently reluctant to do it when anybody else attempted to give it to her.

I glance over at my wife, her steady breathing being the only sound I hear, and smile a bit. Her hair was in a messy braid, with little strands popping out everywhere. I take my hand and put it to her forehead, burning hot. Lying next to her on her stand, just like the note said, is a tiny bottle full of capsules for her to take. I could barely read Kyoya's slim writing that if she doesn't get better I should take her to the hospital.

I retreat from the bed and make my way to the bottle, mistakenly waking Melanie in the process.

"What are you doing, Hikaru?" She barely whispers, her voice raspy from her sore throat.

"I'm gonna give you your medicine." I answer, reading the label for instructions. I can see faintly from the corner of my eye a smile caress Mel's lips.

After a few moments of silence, Mel speaks up again.

"I'm sorry, Hikaru." She murmurs. I snap my full attention to her.

"Sorry for what?" I ask. The question completely catches me off guard and I am now eager as to why I deserve an apology.

"Sorry that I'm making you worry about me, I know that you have a lot of stress going on right now." She mumbles. I shake my head, I do have a few complications but none of them are even close to as important as her.

"It's only natural for me to care about you, what type of husband would I be if I didn't?" I ask, smirking a bit to show her how honest I am being. She sighs before going into a bit of a coughing fit, luckily dieing down before I practically dial the emergency service. In the middle of it, a thought pops up in my head. Everything that's been happening lately, could it possibly be too much for her to handle?

"Mel, are you under any stress? Is something happening that I don't know about?" I ask her. She shakes her head, but her grim eyes tell me otherwise. I kiss her forehead, not even caring about the heat I take in. "Don't lie to me, I'll find out anyway."

"I'm not lying to you, I'm protecting you."

I stare at her, confused out of my mind and her vague answer isn't helping in the slightest sense.

"You're what?"

"Just don't, believe me, it's better this way."

I start to get a bit angry, Mel's been hiding something from me, and to top it off, it's highly likely that whatever 'it' is, is causing this sickness in the first place.

"What do you mean? I want to help you but I can't if you don't tell me anything!" I exclaim, being a bit harsh in my words but not feeling the slightest bit guilty... yet.

"I mean what I said, I don't want you to worry about it!" She croaks, sitting up a bit in the process. I lay her back down, there was no need for her to get up.

"If you just tell me I can help you!"

"Not everything can be done together!"

"Stop being so damn pessimistic!"

"Stop being so damn nosy!"

"I'm just trying to support you, but you won't allow me to!"

She stops for a second, not muttering back a response like I expected her to. I relinquish the need to ask what she's thinking about, since most likely it had everything to do with what we're arguing about.

After another moment of silence, she finally releases a sigh and gazes at me.

"I'm not gonna tell you, it will just make you worry, which is unnecessary."

I throw my hands onto my head, grunting in frustration. The need to know what is killing my wife was unbearable but she refused to even give me a hint about what it is.

"Fine, now take your medicine." I usher quietly. She isn't reluctant, in fact she takes it without a single complaint. We're locked in a staring contest, people might even think that we're stubborn siblings instead of spouses, though after a minute I give up and sit down on the bed next to her, taking her hand a drawing on it with my finger, I hate fighting, especially when it's with the person I love.

"You have to see this from my side-" She starts, I cut her off.

"-As far as I'm concerned, I don't have much to work with, but I'll leave the subject alone for now, all I'm worried about is finally getting you healthy again." I whisper while stroking her hair. I can feel her tense up, but slowly relax as she falls asleep again.

I move away from her and slowly exit the room, making sure not to wake her again in the process. As soon as I manage to slip out, I see the sun rising slowly out of a window down the hallway. I stop a maid who was happening to pass by at the moment.

"Master? Is anything wrong?"

"Get me a phone please."

Later That Day

"Mel, c'mon, you have to wake up." I slowly shake her until I finally see her eyes flutter open.

"Hmm?" She asks, dazed at her sudden awakening.

"You have a doctor's appointment in an hour, it's time to get ready." I answer, picking her up in the process, startling her.

"O-okay..." She mumbles before putting her head into my chest in an attempt to fall asleep again. I place her in front of her closet, and then wait for her to get ready, which she does, but by the time she comes out, she's about ready to fall asleep again, her eyes half open and her legs wobbling like jelly. I give her my arm for support, which she takes gratefully.

We sit in the car in silence as she drifts off again while I think of the events occurring earlier this morning. Mel is overly reluctant to keep whatever it is that's haunting her a secret, but why? What could possibly be that bad that she can't share it with me, her husband who's supposed to be there with her in sickness and in health?

"Master, we're here." The driver calls from the front. Melanie staggers out the car, a bit more cautious than she was fifteen minutes ago, as I follow her into the hospital. Once we get to the front counter, the nurse eyes me, she was the same one from that night.

"Name?"

"Hitachiin."

"You're early, take a seat." She mumbled coherently after a moment. I take Mel and walk over to a completely different set of chairs than what we sat in last time, I want to get away from all possible memory, yet the fact that this is the closest hospital there is for a couple miles leads me to question just how much I care about it.

"Thanks Hikaru." Mel mumbles under her breath. I take a piece of hair and brush it out of her face.

"Thanks for what?" I ask.

"For being with me." She answered, her cheeks blazing, probably because of her fever, but it could also be a result of her being easy to embarrass.

"It's nothing, besides, what am I good for if not loving you?" I smile charmingly. She grins a bit back, a good sign for me since that means she feels the slightest bit better.

"How's Kaoru doing?" She asks me suddenly. My face slightly slacks toward depression for a second, I remember that Kaoru and Mel are my only family now, especially since Kaoru broke up with Sanae so soon after the incident.

"I don't really know, I haven't seen him in a while." I answer truthfully. Mel's face downs in disappointment.

"So he's probably still depressed." She mutters, I was about to respond, but I quickly hear her name being called out before I could say anything. She stands up on her own, not letting go of my hand, before dragging me through the door.

The first stop we make with the nurse is a plain white room with a scale on the floor and a hospital bed right next to it, there is a couch directly in front of the bed and an arm rest to the left of it, where I take my spot.

Mel steps on the scale and the nurse records her weight, frowning a bit at her board when she looks back and forth between two numbers.

"You may step off, please get on the bed." She mumbles while Melanie obeys. Once again her eyes are half open and she barely knows what she's doing.

"Anything unusual happening lately?" She asks. Mel shakes her head, I sit there awkwardly, trying my best not to pay attention. The nurse bombards her with questions, most of which I do a pretty good job of ignoring until one particular one comes up.

"When did you start your menstrual cycle?" She asks. For whatever reason, my face goes red at that question, probably caused by the fact that when it comes to woman, that is one of the most unknown wonders of their universe. The nurse eyes me.

"Are you her brother or her husband?"

"Husband."

"Then why are you so uncomfortable? Don't you know anything about it? You must have a sister, no?"

I shake my head and gulp down, when I look at Mel, she's slightly laughing at my display of confusion.

"Do you need an explanation?"

"I prefer not."

"You'll have to find out one day, you do know that."

"And I'm succeeding in putting that off for as long as humanly possible." I finish, shaking my head to get the thought out of my head. The nurse rolls her eyes and turns her attention back to Mel.

"If you two end up having a daughter one day, you better pray that nothing happens to her." She mutters under her breath while pointing to Melanie, who is laughing. I put it off and rest my head in my palms in a relieved fashion, and try once again to not pay attention as Melanie answers all of _those _questions. It's time's like these I wish I had a sister to grow up with...

"The doctor will be in in a moment." The nurse finally smiles before exiting, leaving Mel and I alone.

"Seriously, Hikaru?" She asks me after a moment. I nod my head.

"I'm not getting into anything like that." I answer reluctantly. She giggles before letting it go, we sit in silence, I try to brainwash myself of the past five minutes, but am stopped when the doctor comes through the door. He has an amazing resemblance to Mori, though he's obviously not him, his eyes are lighter and his hair is darker.

"Hello Hitachiins! What's wrong today?" He asks cheerfully. He spoke more words in two sentences than Mori has in his entire life, I now know that he most definitely isn't related to him.

"Mel needs a prescription." I mutter in response. The doctor nods his head and looks at the clipboard of information left for him by the nurse. After flipping back and forth between two pages and mumbling about how 'interesting' something is, he turns back to Melanie.

"Well, it seems that you've gained weight since your last visit, a bit unusual considering that you mostly stay constant." He announces. Mel looks down at her stomach in disgrace, I don't think that gaining weight when you're a female is something they are okay with?

"How much?"

"Not too much, just a couple pounds." He assures her. She keeps her head bowed, something that I guess comes from a bit of insecurity about herself. "In lighter news, you temperature seems to have gone done since Mr. Ootori did the house call yesterday!"

That was music to my ears, Mel really was getting better. I was celebrating in my head until the doctor got my attention again.

"Mr., could you please step out of the room for a moment?" He asks. I went wide-eyed for a moment, what could possibly be so exclusive that he needs to speak with Mel in private? Nevertheless, I reluctantly obey.

I step outside the door and lay against a wall for a while, I didn't have anything to do until I heard a familiar voice call out to me.

"Hitachiin-sama?"

My head immediately snaps up as I see the face of my assistant, Natsuko Katsumagi.

"What are you doing here, Katsumagi-san?" I ask her, obviously as surprised as she is.

"My brother had surgery yesterday, so I came to visit him." She answers. I nod my head and wait for her to pass and get on her way. "Sir, are you ever going to come back to work?" She asks eagerly. I nod my head.

"Of course, I've just been going through some rough patches lately, that's all." I reply, walking over to her and bowing. "I'm sorry that I haven't been able to properly train you or get to know you lately, we will fix that problem soon, I promise."

Her face goes a bit red, I don't understand why, but it does, leading her to somewhat stammer in her next sentence.

"I-I-It's okay..." She mumbles. I give her a smile, good to see the issue is resolved. The door behind me suddenly opens and out pops the doctor, signaling for me to come back in. I give a small wave and then go back inside. The doctor hands me a prescription paper with some instructions and then sends me on my way with Mel.

"I'm going to get the driver to drop you off so I can get your prescription, okay?" I ask of her. She nods.

"Sure, I'm a bit hungry anyway." She answers, smiling at me. I give her a quick kiss on the cheek before she gets in the limo, while I get in the car that I called for earlier.

When I got there, I didn't notice how different it was from the last time I came here. Everything had been switched around so much that I actually had to ask for help to the counter. While I sat down and was waiting, I saw a newspaper with a familiar face on the front, so I pick it up, only to roll my eyes when my accusations were true. The title read, '_Katsuragi Strikes Again!" _It sickens me to say the least, the amount of spite I hold for that man should be illegal.

"Found something interesting, Hikaru?" I hear someone ask me. My head pops up to see who addressed me. Standing there was a tall woman with glowing blue eyes and long black hair, instantly I knew who she was.

"Cho! I haven't seen you in forever!" I exclaim. She smiles at me, something that I didn't expect considering who her boyfriend is.

"The feelings mutual." She replies, handing me my prescription.

"So, how are things going with Kyoya?" I ask. She smirks a bit, making me wonder whats going on in her head.

"It's going great! In fact," She starts before holding up her hand, on her ring finger was a simple engagement ring, something that I knew without a doubt Kyoya would have picked.

"Congratulations!" I congratulate her. She accepts my thanks before making a bit more small talk, though she did say something quite interesting.

"It seems that there's been a recent trend concerning that asshole Katsuragi," She starts, "seems that out of all the poor suckers he's manipulated and thrown out of business, over 95% of them end up divorcing their spouses over it."

I stare at her questioningly, that bit of information scares me. Was that really true? And if so, could that actually happen to Mel and I? I shake my head, no way, but that little fact sticks with me, I can't help thinking, 'what if?'

Natsuko Katsumagi made her way back to her office. Her recent encounter with Hikaru left her slightly giddy in regards to the crush she's had on him for a while, best part being he's actually her age, though he seemed worried over something, and he's missing work a lot lately, could this be something she could possibly help him with? Anything at all to possibly make his life a bit easier?

As she walked into his office, she decided cleaning his desk a little would help him out, though while she was straightening out a few papers, she saw a picture of his twin Kaoru as she always knew was there, but also caught a glimpse at a woman who was obviously around her own age with dark brown, curly hair and a matching pair of eyes. The fact that she never noticed worried Natsuko since she was supposed to be his assistant, though the fact that he had a _girl_ picture framed on his desk worried her even more.

"Natsuko? What are you doing?" A voice asked from the door. Natsuko looked up, not putting the picture down for a second.

"Hi Yuki," She mumbled, not removing her eyes from the woman in the picture.

"Is there anything wrong?" Yuki questioned, moving over to Natsuko to see what she was staring so intently at.

"Tell me, does Hikaru-sama have a girlfriend?" She asked. Yuki nodded her head vigorously.

"Not a girlfriend, that's his wife, they've been together since high school I've heard." She answered. Natsuko nodded her head in understanding.

"Does he... really care for her?" Natsuko wondered. Yuki scoffed at the question.

"There is _nothing _in the world he cares for more than Melanie, not his job, his friends, his awesome hair, _nothing. _Hell, he would even die for her if it came for that, rumor has it she has some dark past or something," Yuki replied. Natsuko felt a tear coming down her cheek, this woman had what she wanted, and it wasn't a very good feeling on her side. "Don't cry over him, there are plenty of other guys like him in the world, you just have to wait." Yuki said cheerfully before making her exit. Natsuko wiped away the tear on her face.

"But none _exactly _like him." She whispered to herself.

A:N: And that's the end of chapter 5! Don't worry, Mel will get better soon :D

Anyway, school started again, (It actually started a while ago, I had chapters 1-4 written for a while, I was releasing them in weekly intrevals) so I won't be able to update regularly, sorry!

Also! If you've been with me for this long, I figure you might actually want to know something about me, right? So yea, each chapter (if I remember) I will tell you a couple things about myself!

1.) I'm tall. Like seriously, I'm 5' 8" and won't stop growing til I'm 5'10".

2.) I love Doctor Who, (Which I haven't watched much of but still, my friends have educated me enough about it to love it) Sherlock (Same as Doctor Who) Tumblr-ing (Kinda recent) Facebook-ing, the internet, lot's of things.

3.) My favorite genre of music is rock, but I also LOVE pop! Some of my favorite bands are Maroon 5, Coldplay, OneRepublic, All-American Rejects, Matchbox Twenty, Big Time Rush, The Plain White T's, and a couple other bands.

4.) I'm smart, not like Einstein smart, but smart, I always have A's and stuff. I take all AP classes if that give you an idea.

5.) My favorite sport is soccer, oh my gosh I could play it all day. I play on a travel team and love it with all my heart.

So that's it for this chapter, I'll come up with some more stuff in the coming chapters :D


End file.
